Mudd in Your Eye
''| number=81| author=Jerry Oltion| published=Paperback - January 1997| pages=280| ISBN=ISBN 0-617-00260-0 |}} Publisher's description After millennia of warfare, the planets Prastor and Distrel may have finally achieved a lasting peace. Investigating on behalf of the Federation, Captain Kirk is shocked to find out that the architect of the peace is none other than that notorious con artist, Harcourt Fenton Mudd! Mudd claims to be a changed man, but Kirk has his doubts. He knows that Mudd has to be running some sort of scam, but what is he up to? Kirk must find out soon -- before the peace gives way to unending war. Summary References Characters :Fareen Berg Gren Orondo Arnitas • Mesparth El Vuk Cevich Benat • Brady • Pavel Chekov • Gorden • Jolley • James T. Kirk • Lebrun • Leonard McCoy • Mistrae • Harry Mudd • Simon Nordell • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Stanley • Stella • Tyers • Nyota Uhura • Vagle • Wolfe Ginn Donan • Abraham Lincoln Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :Distrel • the galaxy • Nevis system • Prastor Deneb V • Eminiar VII • • Races and cultures :Human (Russian) • Nevisian (Distrellian • Prastorian) • Vulcan Denebian • Klingon States and organizations :Commonwealth of Nevis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Vulcan Planetary Security Science and technology :activation control • alien • android • binary nerve toxin • camera • chandelier • communications • communicator • computer • galaxy • hair • heart • hour • humanoid • inch • medical scanner • minute • nerve toxin • petal • poison • radio • rain • subspace • time • transporter • transporter platform • tricorder • viewscreen • wall monitor Ranks and titles :captain • chaperone • communications officer • con man • consultant • doctor • ensign • Grand General of Distrel • lieutenant • navigator • officer • Padishah of Prastor • physician • pirate • political advisor • president • schoolteacher • soldier • spy • transporter officer Other references :apple • banquet hall • • bowl • bread • cake • capital offense • clothing • corridor • court • cravat • crystal • data piracy • death penalty • Denebian slime devil • diplomacy • dress • dress uniform • economy • emotion • extinction • flower • food • forgery • fruit • fugu • glove • god • government • haberdashery • handlebar mustache • I'danian spice pudding • jacket • juice • Klingon • landing party • language • logic • meat • millennia • necklace • orange • palace • Palko bush • Palko fruit • parade • pastry • • piracy • planet • • Prime Directive • puffer fish • quarters • rope • Saurian brandy • smuggling • Starfleet uniform • sword • technology • theft • transmission log • transporter room • war • warrant • weapon • week • year Information Related Stories *"Mudd's Women" *"I, Mudd" External links * Category:Books Category:TOS novels